The Gods Sister
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: Amber and Seto had an argument. Now at Duel Academy she starts to remember things from her past. Seto arrives at Duel Academy while Amber is there. Will they remedy the past? Or will they never make up? What does her past have to do with Yami? SetoxAmber
1. You can't change the past

The Gods' Sister

Name: Amber Rosaria

Age: 19 (same as Seto)

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Amber blonde with flame blue streaks

Personality: Stoic and unemotional. Very serious when it comes to dueling.

Favorite cards: Magician's Valkyria, Magician's Blue Rose Valkyria, The elemental heroes, the crystal dragon, and the Blue eyes dragons.

Friends: Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Zane, Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry.

Dorm: Obelisk

Background: She doesn't remember her childhood very much but she remembers that her parents were from Egypt.

* * *

Chapter 1:

You can't change the past

Song: Anthem By Superchick

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

Amber stepped off of the ship, looking ahead of her at the Academy that she would be attending for the next few years. She sighed and walked up the stone path and made her way inside. She walked along the halls watching the students walking to their next class or going back to their dorm room. The blue walls of the hall reminded her of someone she used to know back in Domino City, but, "I can't be thinking about that," she scowled to herself. "That's why I came here, to get away from the city." She shook her head, her blond-blue hair shaking loose of its messy bun, sighed again and continued down the hallway towards the Headmasters' office. Up ahead of her she heard some students talking. So she took one of her Ipod headphones out.

"I don't know Jaden…" the kid with blue hair said looking nervous.

_This is your anthem, get your hands up  
We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats  
We are not going home, we are playing for keeps  
We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace  
We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place_

"Come on Syrus. You want to know who this new kid is as much as I do. The only way to do that is to ask around." The kid named Jaden said enthusiastically.

She smiled as she neared them. "Or you could just ask her yourself." She said walking past them with a smirk on her face.

"Whoever said the new kid was a girl?" a new kid said walking up to them. He had black spiky hair and was wearing a black jacket and pants, with a purple undershirt.

"I did." She said as she entered the Headmasters' office still smirking at his shocked look.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

* * *

With the boys…

"Could she be the new kid?" Jaden asked no one in particular.

"I don't know but she did just enter the Headmasters' office, and she wasn't wearing the school uniform not that Chazz does either." Syrus said shrugging.

"Well whoever the new kid is, I'm gonna give them a welcome they'll never forget." Chazz said with a smirk, punching his fist into his other hand. He turned around and left the hallway, walking back towards his dorm room.

_We are fire inside, we are an army asleep  
We are a people awaking to follow their dreams  
We don't have time for your games  
We have our own goals to score  
There are trophies to win instead of being one of yours

* * *

_

In the Headmasters' office…

Amber was listening to the man in front of her tell her everything she would need to know about this Academy. 'Stuff that I already know.' She rolled her eyes under her long bangs. She new all the rules, regulations, information about the dorms, all that stuff already. But the man in front of her seemed determined to bore her out of her mind before her first day was over. 'If only Joey were here. He'd find some way to get me out of this.' She smiled at the thought of seeing some of her old friends and rivals in the dueling world.

(Now Amber's point of view will be from 'I' instead of 'she')

"And that is all you will need to know about this school." Finally the old man was done giving me a history lesson. I stood up and nodded at him.

"Thanks. I guess I should…" he stopped me as I turned to leave.

"First you need to have a placement exam. You will be dueling one of our teachers Mr. Crowler." He said leading me out of his office. "You can follow me to the arena." I nodded and continued to follow him down the blue walled halls.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

I sighed to myself. 'I wish I could change what happened that day.' I thought as I stared at the glass windows on my right. 'I could still be in Domino, I could be with my old friends and rivals laughing at something Joey just did. If only…' I didn't finish my thought as I walked into the duel arena and saw that there was no one else in there other than a really creepy looking guy. (Think Mr. Crowler) I grabbed my deck, my duel disk and walked up onto the dueling platform.

* * *

(I'm not gonna spoil her deck with her dueling Crowler so time skip,)

Time skip to the end of the duel.

_Here's to the ones who don't give up  
[3x]  
This is your anthem (anthem)_

Crowlers' life points reached zero as I smiled at another win. "H-how?" Crowler and the Headmaster were both speechless.

"I'm the American Duel Champion." That was all I said as I walked off of the platform and over to the Headmaster. "Which dorm are you putting me in? Or do I even need to ask?" I smirked.

"Obelisk" I nodded and walked out of the arena.

* * *

In Domino City…

"You're going where big brother?" a little boy asked.

"I'm going to Duel Academy to check up on the progress Mokuba." The little boy nodded at the older teen.

"Can I come with Seto?" Mokuba asked giving his older brother his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Mokuba." Seto said caving. "We leave in a few weeks."

"Okay Seto!" Mokuba said running out of Seto's home office.

Seto sighed and shook his head. He was looking at his desk thinking about something, when a picture caught his eye. It was of him when he was fifteen. There was someone else in the picture but he had folded it back. He picked up the frame and took the picture out, unfolded it and sighed. "If only I hadn't been so stupid. I wouldn't have lost her." He sighed. What he didn't know was that at Duel Academy a certain Ambernette girl was looking at the same picture wondering the same thing.

"If only I had been more careful, I wouldn't have lost her."

* * *

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far [x2]_

"If only I had been more careful, I wouldn't have lost him." I sighed setting the picture frame back down. Walking over to the balcony that overlooked the school grounds, I thought about what happened that day. I sighed shaking my head. I walked back into my room but before I closed the balcony doors, I looked up at the stars. "You can't change the past. But if I could,"

"I would have changed what happened that day." Seto sighed, closed his laptop and walked out of his office. "If only."

I sighed as I climbed into my bed for the night. "I just wish there was some way..."

* * *

A/N: Okay so here's the first chapter...I have decided something. I won't post on my other stories until I get some feedback...plz ppl it's not that hard. *Sigh*

Angel/Bunny: Anyway plz review!


	2. The Surprise Visitor

A/N: So it's been a while since I have been updating, i finally got a break from classes so you can definitely expect stories to be updated this christmas break.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The surprise visitor

Song: Solo By Demi Lovato

_You speak to me and in your words I hear a melody_  
_But in the twilight it's so hard to see what's wrong for me_  
_I can't resist until you give the truth a little twist_  
_As if you're gonna get away with this, you're not sorry_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

A few weeks into her year at Duel Academy, I woke up with a sense of foreboding. "I wonder why I feel as if something bad will happen today." I mumbled to myself as I walked to my first class of the day. I sat down at the nearest empty seat and set my stuff down on the table in front of me.

"Hey! You're the new girl right?" the boy from before I think his name was Jaden asked me as he sat down next to me.

I nodded. "Amber Williams. I came here from Domino City." I said trying to slip it in there so the kids around us couldn't hear me.

"That's awesome! Hey do you know Yugi Motou?" I sighed as he asked me this.

"Yeah I do-did. I did know him. And the rest of the nerd heard." I smiled at Seto's name for Yugi and his friends.

"Wait. Isn't that what Seto Kaiba used to call them?" The other kid named Syrus asked confused as to why I had called them that. "Wait did you know Seto to?"

_I fell through the hole down at the bottom of your soul_  
_Didn't think you could go so low_  
_Look at what you've done, you're losing me, here's what you've won_  
_Got me planning to go solo, solo_

_You sing to me, too bad you couldn't even stay on key_  
_If real life is such a mystery why don't you just stick to acting?_  
_Oh, here we go again, you couldn't find my number until when_  
_You thought that you could get to my best friend_  
_Without a script your game is lacking_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

I sighed at the question. "Yeah. I thought I did anyway." My eyes went blank for a second as I remembered that picture in my dorm room again. "I went to their High School so I knew all of them. Seto and I go way back though so I knew him before he became a dueling legend." I shook my head as they went to ask more questions. "I'm sorry I can't talk about it anymore. It hurts too much for me to relive those days. That's why I came here. To get away from Mr. Ego for awhile, and find myself again."

They looked confused. "Mr. Ego?" Jaden asked amused.

"Seto." I clarified before turning my attention to the teacher. But it was no use. Memories of the day everything in my world came crashing down assaulted my mind. While I was lost in my memories I didn't notice the Headmaster walk in and announce that Duel Academy was going to have a guest today. So when Jaden and Syrus prodded me out of my memories I was confused.

"Come on Amber. We're going to the duel stadium." I nodded and picked my stuff up.

It turned out that we were going to duel different students from the school. _This I can do_. But before we were assigned our dueling partners, the doors to the auditorium/dueling stadium opened and my breath caught in my throat.

"Students! I would like to introduce" _please don't say it, please don't say it_. I thought over and over. "Seto Kaiba." I told myself not to open my eyes, but my eyelids betrayed me. There he was walking into the stadium, the only boy to ever hold my heart.

_I fell through the hole down at the bottom of your soul_  
_Didn't think you could go so low_  
_Look at what you've done, you're losing me, here's what you've won_  
_Got me planning to go solo, solo_

And break it.

I couldn't listen to a word the Headmaster was saying. Instead those horrible memories once again flooded my mind. Without knowing it, I had started to cry. Alexis who was sitting next to me and knew everything about what happened in Domino, placed her hand on my back and leaned close to me so I could hear her over the loud student population.

"Amber? Are you okay?" I shook my head, "Do you want to leave? We don't have to be here." I shook my head again.

"I can't let him affect me my whole life 'Lexis." I said my tears finally ceasing.

He had hurt me really badly. But that didn't mean I had to let him affect my entire life. Blinking away the tears that still lingered in my eyes, I looked straight ahead.

And right into his blue eyes.

I'll say it; he looked surprised to see me. He gave me a confused look, but I looked right past him and at the Headmaster instead. After he had made his speech the students started to file out. I was walking with Alexis and the others, when he approached me.

"Amber?" he asked as if he didn't really think it was me.

"Kaiba." I said in a monotone. Well as best I could pull off anyway, his eyes still affected me that way. It was a blow, I knew it and he knew it. But it had to be done. He was out of my life now.

Or so I thought.

_I'd rather go out to a party alone_  
_Than have to walk around with you on my arm_  
_Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done_  
_Good luck, trying to find me_

_I'd rather go out to a party alone_  
_Than have to walk around with you on my arm_  
_Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done_  
_Good luck, trying to find me_

I walked past him, a thousand things running through my mind. The most prominent being that if he knew I was here -and I was pretty sure he did, did he come here to fix what had been broken?

I shook my head and continued towards the Obelisk dorms with Alexis.

That night I had a really hard time getting to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So the next chap will be up soon I just have to finish typing it up. The next story I will be updating will depend on the poll on my profile


End file.
